


Brothers And Weddings

by Castlefringereader



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leonard Snart Lives, Screw Destiny, Sibling Fluff, The Snart siblings being adorable, we need more of the snart siblings in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/pseuds/Castlefringereader
Summary: Or the one where Leonard comes back to walk his sister down the aisle on her wedding day





	Brothers And Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> @stillthewordgirl you are awesome for coming up with the idea of a Leonard Snart fluff ficathon in commemoration of Destiny. Also Thank You to @Dragonydreams for editing this for me. It wouldn’t have made sense if she hadn’t and there would be a lot of spelling mistakes.

Lisa Snart takes a deep breath as she looks at herself in the mirror. She knows she looks gorgeous in a strapless flowing white dress. She still feels like she’s dreaming. It is her wedding day, her actual wedding day, to Cisco Ramon no less. She had never imagined that she would have ever decided to get married, especially with her childhood, and to end up married to Cisco Ramon, well, let’s just say that her brother would have had a field day if he had ever found out. 

She feels an ache in her heart as she remembers her brother. Lenny had always been her hero. He had protected her through everything, especially when it came to their father’s abusive tendencies. He had made sure that their father never touched her, smarting off at their father to turn his attention to him instead and leave her alone.

After their father went to prison, Lenny had become her father as well as her big brother because he did everything in his power to give her everything she wanted from ice skating classes to even simple things like school supplies. He never raised so much as a finger to her, even going as far as to help her steal her ex-boyfriend’s car after he had thought that hitting and kissing her was a good idea.

So she had expected that if she was going to get married, her brother would have been the one to walk her down the aisle; but he couldn’t even do that because he had gone and blown himself up trying to be a hero.

When Mick had come to Central to tell her, she hadn’t believed him at first. Her brother was a thief, he stole things, he didn’t die to save the world. Everyone had given her their condolences and kept telling her that he had been a hero but all she had wanted was to yell at them because her brother didn’t need to be a hero because he was already a hero to her. He just had to be alive to walk her down the aisle at her wedding, but she guessed she couldn’t get everything she wanted because here she was marrying the man she loved and yet her brother was still dead.

She takes deep breaths to calm herself down, willing the tears from falling down her face and ruining her makeup. She’s so focused on this that she doesn’t hear the door opening and someone entering the room until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns and her brother is standing there in a sharp suit and smiling.

“Lenny,” she gasps in shock as throws her arms around him and squeezes him so tightly he almost can’t breathe. “How?”

“Complicated time travel stuff that I will explain to you later at the reception.” Lenny explains as she continues to squeeze him tightly. She lets go and then punches him in the arm hard enough that he winces in pain. Then she hugs him again, squeezing tighter than she had before.

“You look beautiful, Sis,” Lenny compliments as she lets go of him and he spins her around. “Like a princess; and you’ve even got a crown on your head. Never thought you’d ever get one, Train Wreck.”

“First, it's not a crown it’s a flower headpiece. And second, how the fuck are you alive? Last I heard you’d been blown to smithereens,” she asks as she punches him in the arm again.

“I told you, I’ll tell you later,” he says with a smug grin as he takes her arm in his. “But for now, Lisa Anne Snart, let’s get you married. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect, just give me answers later,” she says resigned. She still can’t believe that he’s standing right in front of her, she's about to hug him again when Caitlin enters the room to tell them that it's time for Lisa to walk down the aisle. Caitlin, though, is not even surprised that he’s here and as she leaves Lisa glares at her.

As they’re going out the door, her brother turns to her and says with a raised eyebrow, “But Cisco Ramon, really, Lise, really?”

And she lets out a loud uninhibited laugh for the first time in almost a year.

 

The wedding is perfect. Lenny walks her down the aisle gracefully and without tripping, which she warns him about before the start of the ceremony which then earns her a scow. (She’s certain there will be a lecture later on how he’s a thief and thieves are graceful and do not trip, especially on their sister’s wedding day.) Cisco is standing at the head of aisle with Barry Allen as the best man, looking sharp and handsome in a white tuxedo and smiling the biggest smile she has ever seen on his face; she feels tears in her eyes as she reaches him.

Lenny places her hand in Cisco’s but not before grabbing his hand tightly and warning him to never hurt her otherwise he would steal the Waverider and freeze Cisco during the explosion of Pompeii so that he would die a most painful death. Cisco lets out an awkward chuckle and she hears Mick let out a full belly laugh in the front seat before she elbows Lenny in the stomach painfully and glares at him as he places her hand in Cisco’s and walks back to sit next to Mick.

The celebrant starts to talk and soon it’s time for the vows and her new husband is smooth, if she does say so herself, because he makes her laugh and cry as he says his vows.

She starts crying around the time he says, “I promise to invent an unending supply of gold for your gold gun, and I promise to build you an ice rink make of gold so you can skate as much as you like and be the queen of the ice.”

When she finishes her own vows she glances around the room and sees that her brother has started crying too. No matter how much he denies it later, she knows what she saw and she will stand by it. Heck even Mick is crying. Wow, she and her husband are good because this is the first time she has seen her brother cry, ever.

After the vows, the rings are exchanged and when Cisco kisses her she thinks that maybe you can get everything you want after all and realizes that this is the happiest that she has ever been her entire life.

 

Later during the reception, after the first husband-and-wife dance (which she and her husband perform perfectly, thank you very much) Lenny explains to her that it was the Flash who had rescued him. The Flash had grabbed him from the Speed Force after the Flash had been forced to enter it and seen Lenny there stuck. It turns out the Speed Force and the Oculus are connected she thinks it's probably because they both had something to do with time but, meh, she’ll theorize with Cisco later. When he had returned back to the real world his Lenny's body hadn’t been able to handle the months spent in the Speed Force especially because he had absorbed some of the Oculus's power when it exploded and now he could see everybody’s past and future, if he wanted to.

She asks him to give her a glimpse of her future, but he only smiles at her mysteriously before he stands up, takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor for the brother-sister dance. She knows that it's usually the father-daughter dance but her brother has protected her for her entire life and made sure she had everything; she’s pretty sure that’s the definition of what a father is, so yes, she will dance with her brother for the father-daughter dance.

“Don’t step on my foot please,” Lenny teases her quietly. It’s been a running joke between them. When their dad had been put in prison they had decided to try dancing classes and Lisa, being the clumsy one that she was, used to step on her brother’s toes EVERY. DAMN. TIME. And he had never let her forget about it. 

Now, though, she laughs out loud, flicks his shoulder and promises not to step on his toes as she leans her head on his shoulder as they sway and he twirls her around the floor. This is the most peaceful moment of her life she realizes, dancing with her brother at her wedding without the threat of any cops or their father looming around. She sighs and promises to savour it for as long as possible.

She feels happy in a way that she never has before. It is her wedding and there have been no disasters, no tsunamis, no evil supervillain, (according to Cisco she wasn’t considered a villain anymore because she had helped the Flash way too many times, she had huffed at him in annoyance when he had said that) her brother is back and was able to walk her down the aisle and, really, she couldn’t ask for anything more.

In fact, as she dances with her brother and stares at her new husband talking to an annoyed Mick about improving the cold and heat guns, she realizes she doesn’t want to, because she has nothing else to ask for. Right now, everything is perfect.


End file.
